


Not Alone

by Ruritto



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t need another human being to make your life complete, but let’s be honest. Having your wounds kissed by someone who doesn’t see them as disasters in your soul but cracks to put their love into is the most calming thing in this world.”</p><p>—</p><p>Emery Allen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Episode 12 season 1  
> Originally posted on tumblr

Rin growled as he entered his room, throwing the towel over his shoulders to the bed, as a way to try and vent some of his frustration. The day seemed to just get more and more frustrating, from his time during practice (which sucked, no matter what Nitori said), to that Speedo Megane showing up and asking about what the fuck happened between him and the others.

 

What was that guy even thinking, wasting time coming to Samezuka to ask about such a thing when the relay was so close? Rin’s scowl deepened as slammed a fist against his desk hard, hissing at the sudden pain.

 

A motion by his bunk made Rin look up in surprise. Mikoshiba Seijuro lounged on his bed as if he belonged there, the towel Rin had thrown was, stupidly enough, on the older swimmer’s lap.

 

The redhead looked away, face coloring the same shade as his hair, ashamed at the spectacle of himself he had just shown his captain, who was, apart from Haruka, honestly the last man he wanted to show how frustrated he was to.

 

He glared sullenly at Mikoshiba, “What do you want? How did you even get in here?”

 

“Nitori,” was the simple response as the other raised the keys that belonged to his roommate.

 

Silently promising to tell Nitori off for doing something unnecessary, he turned his attention back to Mikoshiba, “Well, what do you want then?” he questioned, worry churning in his gut, because what if the other boy decided to not give him a chance to join the relay after all.

 

The look Mikoshiba gave him was unreadable, as the captain stood from his bunk and walked over to Rin, the shorter of the two backing away until the back of his legs hit his desk.

 

“You know,” Mikoshiba started, his hands going to either side of Rin and resting on the desk, “Considering you know that I know what happened in Australia, I assumed you’d at least talk to me or ask for my help,”

 

Rin scoffed, deliberately ignoring what he knew the other was getting at, “If the reaction of the other members are anything, they already think you’re helping me a lot,”

 

“They’re reacting like that because you act like you’re not even in this team, and expect favors,” Rin scoffed, trying to look away from Mikoshiba’s intense gaze, but the captain was having none of it, and had a hand gripping his chin and turning Rin to face him before Rin could turn away, “I’m starting to think it was wrong to let you race Nanase, or even join the relay,”

 

Rin gasped, mouth opening to try and- well to try and say something, possibly a defense or a plea but Mikoshiba had a finger against his mouth to silence him and the other redhead simply continued speaking.

 

“Are you even aware that you’re digging yourself into a deeper hole with what you’re doing?”

 

Rin flinched away from Mikoshiba’s grip, refusing to show the other the tears that have started to well up in his eyes because he was wrong, he had to be, if Rin joins and wins the relay he’d be able to move on. “I can take care of myself, so shove off,”

 

“I’m starting to think you really can’t,” Mikoshiba sighed, and Rin blinked in surprise as the older boy reached for the hand he had used to punch the desk, frowning at the bruising there.

 

“I can.” he repeated through gritted teeth, “Swimming isn’t even a team sports so why you guys are in my business-”

 

“And yet it’s the relay you’re in.” Rin’s lips clamped shut at that, and Mikoshiba chuckled, bringing Rin’s injured fist closer to him, and placing a kiss there, much to the younger boy’s surprise. “It’s a /team/ you’re in, Rin. You should try and learn that, no matter how selfishly Australia has taught you to think.”

 

Rin sighed, feeling himself giving in for now, as Mikoshiba continued to tenderly kiss each bruised knuckle, “You’re a sap,”

 

“And you’re quite a brat.” Was the smirking reply and Rin found himself being pulled towards the bed by his captured hand, simply allowing it as he was too tired to argue.

 

There was a few blessed moments of silence as they arranged themselves on his bed, Mikoshiba wrapped snuggly around Rin, before the older spoke again, “There are people worried about you, you know. Nitori, Iwatobi, Gou-kun, me,”

 

“I /can/ take care of myself,” was muffled reply from where Rin had buried himself against Mikoshiba’s chest, missing the fond expression on the captain’s face.

 

“You seem to like to think so,”


End file.
